Antidepressant
by Sasha-038
Summary: Based on 5.3. Hollis Mann finds out about Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs blames Jenny for it. After a heated argument they work a little something out. Jibbs of course!


Jennifer Shepard sat in her office flipping through what seemed like an endless pile of files that needed approval or a signature. She was angry that Jethro was dating Hollis Mann right in front of her. Of all the women in the world, why her? For God sakes she's a blonde! She's half his age! She's an army captain who follows orders! She smiled at the thought of Jethro following order. "No way in hell..." she mumbled to herself.

Jenny tried to get her mind off of these thoughts and focus on the job at hand, but found it impossible. Hollis Mann wasn't meant for him! But she knew there was no way she could tell him that, for he would only believe she was envious of their obviously emotional and physical relationship. She smirked. 'At least Stephanie is here' she thought to herself. 'She'll keep things fun. Hopefully she'll tell him' A girl can hope.

She jumped in surprise as her door flew open to reveal the one man she couldn't seem to get her mind off of. He was angry. VERY angry. Perhaps Stephanie had pissed him off. Either way this was the worst part of her being his boss. He always found a way to make everything her fault and she always found a way to make it his fault. That's where they seemed to butt heads.

"Why the hell didn't you ask me first?!" He shouted. He had just gotten out of the elevator with his now ex girlfriend, who mysteriously knew about his dead wife and daughter. He had a pretty good idea who told her.

Her eyes curled in confusion. "Ask you... about what?" She asked hoping she wouldn't regret it later.

"You know damn well what!" He yelled, his indignation showing in his eyes which were darker than usual.

"Would I be asking?" She said back.

"You told Hollis about Shannon and Kelly! You betrayed me Jen! Or should I call you Director?"

"Woah." she said standing up. "Jethro I know I haven't been the most... supportive person of... you and her... but I wouldn't go that far!" She defended both of her hands in the air. She chose her words carefully. A misuse of her tongue and he would have a whole different thing to lash her out about.

"You've been jealous of her ever since we got together!" He spat.

"Ha!" she laughed bitterly. "I'm a lot of things Jethro, but I'm not jealous of a blonde! A navy captin who's slept with you twice and has her pride worked up over her head! I was with you for more than a year. I'm not jealous!" She blushed though realizing that she had just revealed her true feelings for him although it was discrete, hidden in the rant she'd been holding back.

"I don't give a damn what you are! You told her about my past because you knew it would tear us apart!"

"I can't believe you think I am cold enough to do this! Like I can't come up with better ways to split you apart!" She smirked.

He pushed her against the wall his hands pressing hard on the walls beside her. He was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. It was almost as bad as when he put his hands on her when McGee shot that cop. Now, with slightly more self control, he stood against her.

She pushed him off of her and watched as he tried to collect himself in her office, pacing back and forth.

"Jethro, we've been through hell and back with each other. If I was that jealous I would've told her we were sleeping together or something. Shannon and Kelly are... they are the past and if... I had a boyfriend on the job I would hate you if you told him about my father or... she trailed off not sure exactly where she was going with this. "I didn't do this." She said those last four words in nothing more than a whisper.

"If you didn't then who did?" He asked. Tears were on the edge of his eyes more due more to frustration than the fact that he had just practically broken up with Hollis.

"Ducky..." she replied.

Doubt filled his eyes.

"Not because he wanted you broken up but because he felt she deserved to know. She did deserve to know."

"The past should be forgotten" he responded almost bitterly.

"Don't get pissy with me, Jethro. Last time I checked you were the one who came barging into my office accusing me of being jealous and bitchy." She smiled at her own words feeling proud of them for some reason.

"Just cuz she's blonde doesn't mean I haven't slept with her more than twice." He said with a small chuckle.

Jenny sighed, blushing from embarrassment about her earlier rant. She couldn't believe she said all of that. More than that she couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Maybe she was just a tad jealous.

"Sorry Jethro. Just trying to get a point across"

He nodded. "Don't apologize."

"I think you should talk to her. Maybe she's worth another shot."

"If she loved me Jen, she would've stuck around a little longer." He said.

"I still think you should consider calling. Some people deserve a second chance."

He was confused. Were they talking about him and Hollis Mann or him and Jenny? He stared at her hoping her eyes would give him an answer but it seemed she was just as confused.

"Maybe." He commented.

"You aren't gonna call her are you?" Jenny asked a few moments later, seeing right through the mask many people never could.

He shook his head. "I think... I think she was a replacement. Antidepressant." He said smiling a bit when he used the term Diane had once used in one of their many arguments.

"Shannon isn't someone you can replace, Jethro. You have three ex-wives. Another one will only look bad on your application for women."

"I wasn't talking about Shannon." He said moving his lips to her ear as he saw her eyes jump up in surprise and heard her breath hitch.

"I was talking about you."

**A/N: Just a little bit for the Jibbs fans out there! I always thought Hollis was an antidepressant for Jen. What do you guys think? Let me know with a review!**

**-Sasha**


End file.
